


The World is Not Enough

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/M, Fanart, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: Thirteen and The Master have fun on a chair. Once again, tumblr woes.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	The World is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Titled because i stole this pose from a promo still from The World Is Not Enough Bond movie, except i removed all the clothes. The chair in this is far less interesting because in the movie it actually strangled the person tied to it, but i am far too lazy to draw any kind of chair (obviously), let alone a complicated one. 
> 
> Also, if i'm living in a world where these two are getting along enough to be hanging around the tardis banging a lot, in that world they'd be doing a lot of Bond movie roleplaying because Spyfall told us a lot of things, and one of those was that these idiots both have a Bond kink. 
> 
> (Having actual artwork i need to do on a deadline does Wonders for my fanart productivity levels.)

I tried to format this a little better for mobile this time, should be smaller. 


End file.
